A ceramic filter provided with a zeolite film formed on a support exhibits superior mechanical strength compared to a polymer film, and therefore is suitable for application in relation to separation or condensation of a desired component from a liquid mixture and gaseous mixture (for example, reference is made to PCT Laid Open Application 2013/054794).